Toys and other devices that discharge projectiles by release of a compressed or stretched spring are well known and are disclosed in several existing patents. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,658 for a “Toy Spring Pistol” issued in 1950 to Gricar purports to disclose a spring operated pistol having a plunger with a ring shaped end portion for a user to grasp. When a user pulls on the ring to retract the plunger, the spring compresses and cocks the pistol. Once the plunger is retracted, teeth indentations on the plunger are engaged by a pin mounted to the pistol to hold the retracted plunger until the plunger is lifted off the pin when the user pivots a trigger. Once the plunger is lifted, the spring is released to cause a projectile to be discharged. Two patents issued to Bligh, Mead and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,526, granted in 2007, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,209, granted in 2009, both entitled “Toy Projectile Launcher With Slidable Outer Cylinder and Stationary Inner Compression Member,” purporting to describe toy air guns for firing darts. Each air gun includes a slide for a user to grab and retract to cock the launcher. At the rear of the slide is a hammer spur with an opening. In one other embodiment the air gun includes a “shoulder” around the slide and the gun is carried in a holster. Abutment between the shoulder of the air gun and an edge of the holster allows a user to cock the air gun while still in the holster by pushing downward on a grip of the air gun.
These patents and the devices disclosed are of some interest, however, they do not teach a system for using one gun to cock a second gun so as to enable a user to use a gun in each hand, simultaneously.